Best Gift Ever
by HerbivoreTuna
Summary: What should we get him? I don't know, do you know Alaude? BL 18x27 random Hibari birthday fic.


Me: So this is going to be a short one shot for Hibari's birthday. Because apparently I had enough time to do this. Yeah.

Alaude: (Frown) Why aren't you working on your other stories. Herbivore.

Me: W-well, I kind of have writers block…and-

Alaude: You're too lazy and you're relaxing.

Me: N-Yeah. Well I just came up with this and I thought I should write it before I forget like my other thought out stories.

Alaude: (stare)

Me: forgive me for the wait. Now on with the story. If y-you w-will Aluade-san.

Alaude: This sorry herbivore does not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.

Me: T.T sorry.(sniffle)

Note: In which Giotto and his Guardians are alive for a visit. (Don't ask. O.O)

Warning:BL, shortness

…

Giotto was in the bedroom of his dear great-great-great-great, well you get the point, grandson; talking to his guardians. "Hey, isn't it Tsuna's cloud guardian's birthday today." "I think so." Asari spoke. "Yeah, your grandson mentioned it." G added. Giotto thought for a bit.

"You think we should get him something. He is my adorable grandson's guardian. He loves all his guardians, even him." Giotto said with a thoughtful look on his face. Almost everyone sweat dropped in the room. "You have a grandson complex, don't you?" G said. "Let's think of something to give him."

Then The group started of thinking of things, but it was a bit hard because they weren't sure about what he liked. He gets annoyed with things and he doesn't really wear clothes other than the uniform mostly.

"How about we give him sake, so he becomes less of a goody-goody officer. Fufufu." Daemon jokingly suggested.

"Daemon, you and I both know that would never happen. Besides he's under aged." G said. "Any other ideas, that is more… legal."

"How about we get the boy a puppy." Asari said. Everyone stared at him and strted talking about how he already has to many animals.

Alaude was getting bored from their bickering. He already found out what the 10th guardian would want. After all he always finds things out eventually. He smirked and left the room to find his present. The others were in the room still arguing and never notice him leaving.

…

*Cue scary music*

Tsuna was humming in the kitchen watching the dishes smiling. *The predator enters*

"hmm- mm hmm~."Tsuna hummed.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi." A deep voice spoke behind him.

*Music gets creepier*

"Oh, it's just you." Tsuna smiled. "Did you need something, Alaude-san?...Alaude…what are you doing with those handcuffs…Alaud—" "Hiie—" Tsuna sreamed muffled from Alaude covering his mouth and unheard from the rest up stairs.

0.0

A knock came from the reception room door. Hibari growled. "Enter."

The door slid open and Alaude appeared at the door frame. "You… Did you come to fight me." Hibari said. "No. Remember I don't fight weaklings." Aluade replied coldly. "Well I brought you a present if that makes you feel better."

Hibari frowned "I don't need some present."

"Well, I think you would much like this present." Alaude smirked and left the room.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

Alaude came back into the room with something in his arms that perked Hibari's interest.

Tsuna with his hands cuffed together and a bow on top of his head. His mouth was wrapped with a cloth preventing him to speak. His eyes teary-eyed and big and his lips were quivering. He overall looked…irresistible.

"Leave." Hibari commanded. Alaude looked at him and then started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Alaude stopped and smirked. "I said for you to leave, not the herbivore."

Alaude left the present *cough* Tsuna*cough* on the couch and gave Tsuna a somewhat good luck look. Tsuna inwardly screamed. Alaude strolled out and said be safe.

Hibari got up and pulled the cloth off of Tsuna's mouth and tsuna remained silent. He then held up Tsuna's face and placed a kiss on his lips. Tsuna became shocked and then eventually moaned.

Hibari thought _'Best gift ever.' _Then He did other stuff. (imagination required)

At the Sawada residence

"Hey, Alaude. Where have you been? We've been talking about what to give the boy." Giotto said. Alaude remained silent and only looked at him. "Wait where's Tsuna.?" Giotto asked.

Alaude smirked.

"YOU WHAT!" a scream could be heard for miles.

…

Me: Haha, poor worrysome Giotto and sweet Tsuna.

Giotto: How could you do that to my dear Tsuna. (Tears)

Me:…cause…

Tsuna: (sighs and reads script) Thanks for reading and please review… if you do Hibari…gives me… a kiss each t-time…Hieee!(blushes)

Hibari: (smirks)


End file.
